Volcanicus
Volcanicus is an Autobot combiner who is the fearsome combination of the Dinobots that was 65 million years in the making, and is now ready to deliver the Decepticons a world of pain. He comprises: *Grimlock (torso) *Slug (left arm) *Swoop (right arm) *Snarl (left leg) *Sludge (right leg) Fiction ''Prime Wars Trilogy'' cartoons :Voiced by Gregg Berger (English) The Dinobots attacked Megatron and his team in Primal Swamp, believing the Decepticon leader to be behind the recent apocalyptic threat. When all five were forced to the ground, the Dinobots formed Volcanicus to turn the tide of the battle. He tussled with the others for a while, being pretty much untouchable, until he was knocked off guard by a surprise attack from the arriving Predaking. He quickly recovered from this and began chasing Predaking, who himself was chasing the others. They both finally stopped their assault as they witnessed Megatron enter a mysterious dome. As they waited for Megatron to re-emerge, he started another fight with Predaking, but was knocked to the ground and got stuck in an energon pool. Unable to get back up, Volcanicus split back into the Dinobots to free himself. A later attack on the Dinobots by Overlord and the Unicron-possessed Rodimus Cron led to the death of Sludge, consequently resulting in the loss of the ability to form Volcanicus. Games ''Transformers: Earth Wars'' After Snarl returned from Nebulos and retrieved the plans for the Quintesson Hive Matrix, he stated that the Dinobots would soon be one. Grimlock wanted to form his combined form almost immediately, so he got help from Jetfire to open the Enigma vault and got his hands on the Enigma. But Swoop noticed a cerebro-shell in the back of Jetfire's head! Trying to form Volcanicus, Grimock ordered the Dinobots to combine, but nothing happened. As it turned out, the Dinobots didn't know how to work the Enigma. Soon, Bruticus and Superion arrived on the scene, and the two duked it out while Grimlock desperately tried to figure out how to use the Enigma. Learning of the Dinobots' actions, Optimus activated the Enigma, creating Volcanicus and Predaking in the process! Springer retreived the Enigma, but the Dinobots and Predacons had unfinished business, so they settled on finishing the score later, in their new combined forms. *'Lowest Star Rating': Requires 3 star or higher bots to combine. You can sub in 5 star bots if you have them available. *'Class:' Combiner *'Weapons': Volcanicus is surprisingly versatile being the Dinobot Combiner. He attacks by jumping onto things and smashing them with his fists or his sword. He also can use Slug's natural flamethrower ability to set a large area on fire. Volcanicus can also use his sword to send up a beam that rains down as Meteors to heavily damage an area. *'Abilities': **'Energo-Sword' - Jump and strike with the Energo-Sword! Deals massive damage to the target and anything directly behind it. **'Fire And Brimstone' - Set a wide area on fire dealing an average of 2,280 damage over 8 seconds. **'Extinction' - A shower of meteors bombards a very large area dealing an average damage over 10 seconds. Quadruple damage to walls. Toys Generations *'Dinobot Grimlock' *'Dinobot Slug' *'Dinobot Snarl' *'Dinobot Sludge' *'Dinobot Swoop' :Part of the Power of the Primes subline of Generations, Volcanicus is formed from Voyager Class Dinobot Grimlock and the four Deluxe Class Dinobots. (Slash isn't officially part of the combiner, but it can be done if you're particularly creative.) :As a Scramble City-style combiner, Volcanicus can also utilize any Combiner Wars or Unite Warriors Deluxe as a limb. His Enigma of Combination is dubbed the Dinobot Enigma, and can be installed within Grimlock's dino-head's mouth on Volcanicus' chest, or it can also be stored in any of the fists or feet. The two extraneous hands can be used to either bulk up the lower torso or peg into the backs of the feet for additional stability. :Due to his very wide shoulders and top-heavy design, Volcanicus is very prone to leaning forward, though not enough to topple over thanks to his long feet. His hips are also formed from Grimlock's thighs with no means of securing them in place, which can lead to some crouching poses collapsing under the weight of his upper body. Notes *Volcanicus's sword is based on the one used by Fall of Cybertron Grimlock. The Power of the Primes toy does not include this sword, but feel free to take it from the earlier toy...if you want Volcanicus to have a tiny dinner party knife for serving cheese! *Oddly enough, the Earth Wars design, NYCC 2017 prototype, packaging art, and Power of the Primes cartoon depict Volcanicus with Sludge's head facing down, but the instructions show his head pointing upwards. Similarly, Slug's head points outwards in Earth Wars and the packaging art, but upwards in the cartoon and on the toy itself. *Four of the original five Dinobot designs served as the templates for the "Geisters", recurring villainous henchmen on the 1990 Takara/Sunrise co-production Brave Exkaiser. In what might be called a vision of things to come, the four were once briefly fused into a single robot called "Mad Geister" (マッドガイスター Maddo Gaisutā). However, because each Geister controlled a portion of the combined body—and they had the accumulated brain power of a Froot Loop—this ended rather badly for them. In a more successful (if not also prescient) later development, the Geisters learned to merge in groups of two, with Ptera Geist and Thunder Geist forming the centaur-esque "Pteder" (プテダー Putedā) and Horn Geist and Armor Geist forming "Hormor" (ホーマー Hōmā). Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Volcanicus (ボルカニカス Borukanikasu) See also *The Beast *Mega-Dinobot Category:Dinobots Category:Autobots Category:Combiners (Transformers) Category:Fictional giants Category:Primitives (Transformers) Category:Fictional robotic dinosaurs‎ Category:Fictional dinosaurs